mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Time/Gallery
Prologue: Trying some tests Twilight 'another few times' S4E15.png|...another few times. Sweetie Belle "Ready to give it a shot!" S4E15.png|"Ready to give it a shot!" Twilight 'Okay then!' S4E15.png|"Okay then!" Magic spark on Sweetie's horn S4E15.png|Looks like Sweetie Belle's finally about to do magic. A broom about to be levitated S4E15.png|Up. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom happy S4E15.png|Oh! She's doing it! It's working! Sweetie Belle struggling with magic S4E15.png|Nnnnn...! Sweetie Belle neck clicks S4E15.png|Ouch! Broom falls down S4E15.png|*Plop* Sweetie "Think I threw my neck out" S4E15.png|"I think I threw my neck out." Scootaloo "you're okay" S4E15.png|"You're okay." Apple Bloom "liftin' brooms'll be a cinch!" S4E15.png|"liftin' brooms'll be a cinch!" Sweetie "I doubt it" S4E15.png|"I doubt it. That thing weighs a ton." Spike at the door S4E15.png|? Spike finds the broom S4E15.png|The following gag was ruined by the Hub bug. Good thing it's not in this picture. Spike showing off S4E15.png|Spike, stop showing off. Sweetie 'I'll never get my cutie mark' S4E15.png|"I'll never get my cutie mark." (What, so you want Twilight's cutie mark or something?) Twilight "Maybe not" S4E15.png|Maybe not... Twilight "But I'm happy to keep helping you learn" S4E15.png|...but I'm happy to keep helping you learn! Spike stops S4E15.png|??? Spike "Hey" S4E15.png|"Hey." Spike sees the mess S4E15.png|What is this? Scootaloo points at the wheel S4E15.png|That's my project Scootaloo pushes the wheel S4E15.png|Twilight's gonna show me how to build a bike! Scootaloo grin S4E15.png|Scootaloo squee! Twilight "I already told you" S4E15.png|"I already told you I won't show you how, but I'll help you find the instructions so you can figure it out yourself." Scootaloo "I hate research!" S4E15.png|"I hate research!" Twilight "You'll find it in no time" S4E15.png|"You'll find it in no time." Apple Bloom "learn these new skills, Twilight" S4E15.png Twilight "to pass on my love of learning" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I'm afraid I'll never get the hang" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "of this potion-makin'" S4E15.png Twilight "Did you follow the magic plant-growing formula" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "more or less" S4E15.png Twilight "let's try it out on this apple seedling" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I hope this works" S4E15.png|"I hope this works." Substance comes out S4E15.png CMC testing plant growth 1 S4E15.png|Will it work? Smoke coming out S4E15.png Twilight coughing S4E15.png The seedling S4E15.png Seedling coughing S4E15.png|Every moment I live is agony! Apple Bloom worried S4E15.png Twilight smiling S4E15.png|Pinkie approves of this smile. Scootaloo and Sweetie laughing S4E15.png|"Laying on a little thick there, aren't we pal?" Asking to go see Princess Twilight Sweetie with a ball S4E15.png Pipsqueak about to hit the ball S4E15.png|Hey, Pipsqueak's back! CMC and Pipsqueak playing with a ball S4E15.png|Foursquare! (And we're not talking about the social network.) Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking S4E15.png Foals hear Diamond Tiara S4E15.png Foals walking S4E15.png Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "first-time-ever acrobatic display" S4E15.png Foals cheering S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "But I'm tired" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pout S4E15.png Foals disappointed S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Randolph doing acrobatics S4E15.png Randolph spinning around S4E15.png Randolph lands on the ground S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Randolph away S4E15.png|Looks like Diamond Tiara doesn't just like to bully blank flanks but also elders. Randolph dizzy S4E15.png Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I don't know how I do it" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "she gets so much attention without" S4E15.png Scootaloo "She's using somepony else" S4E15.png Sweetie "we could be the big shots around here" S4E15.png Sweetie thinking S4E15.png Scootaloo "Check this out!" S4E15.png Scootaloo fixing her unicycle S4E15.png Scootaloo with her unicycle S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And check this out!" S4E15.png|SCIENCE! Apple Bloom putting liquid substance onto potting soil S4E15.png A tree forms S4E15.png|Wow! I guess that's why they call her Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara being levitated S4E15.png Sweetie Belle giggling S4E15.png Diamond Tiara knocking on Sweetie's head S4E15.png|Anypony home? Equestria to Sweetie Belle! Sweetie surprised S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "will be taking you to Manehattan" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "with a bunch of famous celebrities" S4E15.png Scootaloo "Cool!" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "Wow, that's" S4E15.png Apple Bloom realizing S4E15.png Apple Bloom "pretty nice of you guys" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "to take me to Manehattan" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon flanks S4E15.png|This again? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E15.png Sweetie Belle angry S4E15.png Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png|"Oh, yeah." Sweetie "and super-cool ponies!" S4E15.png Sweetie "with Princess Twilight all the time!" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle walking away S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "D-did you say Princess Twilight" S4E15.png|"D-did you say Princess Twilight?" Diamond Tiara "For real" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom S4E15.png Scootaloo "learn cool new stuff to do!" S4E15.png Scootaloo "That we actually do ourselves!" S4E15.png|"That we actually do ourselves!" Randolph juggling S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E15.png|Not amused. CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking together S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "But now she's a princess" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "Plus, she has wings" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "And she's an alicorn" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon together S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't think we should" S4E15.png Sweetie "excuse us for a moment" S4E15.png Apple Bloom about to be pulled by Sweetie S4E15.png Sweetie 'We should totally say yes!' S4E15.png|"We should totally say yes!" Apple Bloom "I don't want them laughing" S4E15.png Sweetie "learn something too!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at CMC S4E15.png Scootaloo "they won't be able to laugh at us" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "to get on our good side" S4E15.png Apple Bloom grin S4E15.png Scootaloo grinning S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Diamond Tiara 'how excited I am!' S4E15.png Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png|Silver Spoon looks so cute in this shot! Scootaloo knocking on the door S4E15.png Sweetie "Twilight takes this time out" S4E15.png Twilight "Come on in!" S4E15.png|"Come on in!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon excited S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the door S4E15.png Twilight sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "it is such a thrill and honor" S4E15.png Twilight looks at her tail S4E15.png|Tail dye? Nah. Twilight "Actually, it's not dyed" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "What a bold design choice!" S4E15.png Twilight "as many ponies as I can" S4E15.png CMC smiling to Twilight S4E15.png Twilight and CMC walking S4E15.png Sweetie pointing S4E15.png Twilight looking at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Twilight "No, silly!" S4E15.png Twilight levitating flower pot S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking from behind S4E15.png CMC worried S4E15.png The other ponies want in Apple Bloom "bringin' guests yesterday" S4E15.png|"Bringing' guests yesterday." Scootaloo "laugh at us once" S4E15.png Sweetie "that same mistake again" S4E15.png CMC stops S4E15.png|This could be bad! Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking S4E15.png Scootaloo "for learning skills to be big shots" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Sweetie "here it comes" S4E15.png|Close your eyes! Diamond Tiara "And they all want in!" S4E15.png|"And they all want in!" Foals "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "are now the hottest thing around' S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "You're welcome" S4E15.png Sweetie "Uh-oh" S4E15.png|"Uh-oh." Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Sweetie "All these ponies really wanna meet" S4E15.png Pipsqueak "We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" S4E15.png|Everypony loves the CMC. CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "as an unruly mob simply won't do" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "Might I suggest you get organized" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara with Scootaloo S4E15.png|Best...friends...? Silver Spoon holding clipboard S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png| Anime error, Scootaloo's tail is missing! Sweetie "Don't you see" S4E15.png Sweetie grin S4E15.png Sweetie "They all think we're the greatest" S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Sweetie Belle jumps up S4E15.png Apple Bloom "invitin' two ponies to Twilight Time" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle smiling S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "I got this" S4E15.png Going to The Hay Burger CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Apple Bloom "I don't like this, Sweetie Belle" S4E15.png|"I don't like this, Sweetie Belle." Sweetie "You said not to invite them" S4E15.png Sweetie "So what's the problem" S4E15.png|"So what's the problem?" Scootaloo "This feels like a trick" S4E15.png|"This feels like a trick." Sweetie "about inviting Twilight out for a meal" S4E15.png Pipsqueak on the bushes S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Pipsqueak down S4E15.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looking at each other S4E15.png Sweetie seeing what's behind the bushes S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png|So much for stealth. Sweetie Belle realizing S4E15.png Sweetie sees Twilight S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "As you wish, Sweetie Belle" S4E15.png|Wait! Where are their cutie marks? ...And Silver Spoon's necklace? Sweetie "as I wish" S4E15.png CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Twilight eating messy S4E15.png|Golly Twilight's a pig, not to mention Pumbaa! Twilight "I didn't realize how hungry" S4E15.png|For a pony with OCD, she sure is a messy eater. Twilight wiping her face with a hay burger S4E15.png|The Hay Burger's motto is probably: "Why use a napkin when you can clean yourself up with our burgers instead?" Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png Twilight "What could be better" S4E15.png Twilight levitating horseshoe-shaped foods S4E15.png|You want some horseshoe fries with that, Twilight? CMC grinning S4E15.png Twilight drinking beverage S4E15.png Twilight hears Pinkie S4E15.png|"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png|"Haven't seen you here in, like, forever and a half!" (Forever and a half?) Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png|"I know. I've been so busy I forgot how delicious everything is here!" Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png|"Totally!" Pinkie Pie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png|"Hey, what's going on out there?" CMC surprised S4E15.png|Ruh-roh. Twilight looks behind S4E15.png|Whoa, those foals are quick. Pinkie Pie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png|"Oh, never mind, they're gone." Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png|"They're back!" Pinkie Pie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png|"Never mind, they're gone." CMC with a smile S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png|How can Twilight eat all those burgers but not gain any weight? Remember the last time she ate too much food? Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png|Goshdarn papparazzi. Scootaloo making pose S4E15.png|Eat your heart out, Fleur Dis Lee! Scootaloo making face S4E15.png|First Pinkie. Then Applejack. And now, Scootaloo?! Scootaloo posing with Sweetie S4E15.png|This scene is another hint that Scootaloo's lifestyle is strongly influenced by Rainbow Dash. Twilight "What in the world" S4E15.png Twilight sees what's behind her S4E15.png|What the...! Foals hiding back S4E15.png|We've been spotted! Twilight confused S4E15.png|Haven't seen this Twilight's expression before? Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png|"What was all this?" Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png|"And this?" Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png|"I couldn't help it. When I don't smile in a picture, I look sad." Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png|"Ohhh, we're gonna look sad all right." Twilight gasping S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png|Where's Fluttershy when you need her? Twilight nervous grin S4E15.png|"Uh...can I help you?" Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight uncomfortable S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png|Talk about personal space. Pipsqueak "me first!" S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png|"Hey, get out of the shot!" Cutie Mark Crusaders "this is bad" S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png|This is probably what it's like to be at BronyCon. Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Pipsqueak excited S4E15.png Twilight pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Twilight thanking the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking confused S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited S4E15.png Pipsqueak "come to the grand opening" S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders unsure S4E15.png Pipsqueak offers "free lemonade for a week" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle knows "exactly how to handle this" S4E15.png Favors for the Crusaders CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak S4E15.png|What is thy bidding, my master? Scootaloo getting a hoof shining S4E15.png Scootaloo looking at her hoof S4E15.png Scootaloo's reflection in her hoof S4E15.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's hoof reflections S4E15.png|Scootaloo's hoof makes a great mirror. Apple Bloom with bedazzled bow S4E15.png Unnamed filly "your gratitude is thanks enough" S4E15.png|Razzle Dazzle needs no payment from the friend of Princess Twilight. Diamond Tiara invites CMC to her pool party S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "look who's inviting who" S4E15.png Apple Bloom "we have arrived" S4E15.png|"We have arrived." Cutie Mark Crusaders high-hoof S4E15.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo in Diamond Tiara's pool S4E15.png Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon poolside S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "why is this party cooler" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "all the ponies we're keeping out" S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shocked S4E15.png|Pool water spit-take Sweetie Belle "we have to go" S4E15.png CMC leaving pool party S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "we're coming too, right" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle telling Diamond Tiara no S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon dejected S4E15.png|Say what? Sweetie Belle "didn't have a chance to ask Twilight" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara angry S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pointing to other foals S4E15.png Bespectacled colt at the gate S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png|How do Diamond Tiara's parents not hear them chanting? Foals chanting "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png|Hasbro presents "The Trotting Dead". Sweetie Belle still knows how to handle this S4E15.png|"Relax. I know how to handle this..." Sweetie Belle "RUN!" S4E15.png|"RUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!" Twilight to the rescue Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC sneaking over the bushes S4E15.png Scootaloo "we gotta beat them to Twilight's" S4E15.png Foals catch the CMC escaping S4E15.png Apple Bloom "run like the wind!" S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders running away S4E15.png CMC running up to the library S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders out of breath S4E15.png|Looks as if they've just won the race! Scooter colts cut CMC off S4E15.png|...And it looks like they've celebrated prematurely. Foals catch up to the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png Scooter colt knocks on Twilight's door S4E15.png Twilight looking surprised S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight understanding S4E15.png Scootaloo "you're not mad" S4E15.png Twilight "of course not" S4E15.png Twilight invites foals inside the library S4E15.png|"Come on in, everypony! Spike made nachos!" Spike with plate of nachos S4E15.png|...for himself. Harmony Box Blueprint S4E15.png|Blueprints of the Tree of Harmony's mystery chest? Most likely. Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Spike sighing S4E15.png Twilight looking at foals around her S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Twilight directing foals S4E15.png Apple Bloom "everything's working out just fine" S4E15.png Twilight "to come learn new things" S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle faking modesty S4E15.png|"We just felt it was the right thing to do." Diamond Tiara "what a laugh" S4E15.png|"What a laugh." Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png|Pipsqueak! It's been a while! Pipsqueak "how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader" S4E15.png|"I'd like to learn how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader." Twilight "why do you want to become" S4E15.png Pipsqueak "do me favors and stuff" S4E15.png Twilight shocked by Pipsqueak's words S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in trouble S4E15.png|Busted! Twilight "is this true" S4E15.png CMC feeling guilty S4E15.png Twilight tells the CMC to "prove it!" S4E15.png CMC looking nervious S4E15.png Twilight "show me how much better you got" S4E15.png CMC put on the spot S4E15.png CMC "forgot to bring our stuff" S4E15.png Twilight looking disappointed S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "no, wait!" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon skeptical S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we don't have Scootaloo's unicycle parts" S4E15.png Pipsqueak "that's MY scooter!" S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png Apple Bloom with apple in her mouth S4E15.png Apple Bloom presenting apple and potion set S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Proving their skills Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png|Scoots assembling a scooter. Apple Bloom making potion for audience S4E15.png|Apple Bloom preparing her potion. Sweetie Belle magic sparks S4E15.png|"Wingardium..." Apple Bloom and bubbling potion S4E15.png|Double, double, toil and trouble... Sweetie Belle straining her magic S4E15.png|...Levio''sa''! Broom rising off the floor S4E15.png|"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Stick your right hand over the broom, and say, 'Up!'." Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Apple Bloom pouring potion on apple S4E15.png Sweetie Belle commands broom to "rise!" S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png Apple Bloom next to growing apple S4E15.png Twilight and foals watch apple grow S4E15.png Apple explodes inside the library S4E15.png|'KERSPLUT!' Library broken windows S4E15.png|Twilight Time: What's the Damage? "Man, this show really hates windows." +$1700 (ca-ching) CMC covered in applesauce S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon "they didn't come here to learn after all" S4E15.png|"They didn't come here to learn after all". Twilight "neither did any of you" S4E15.png|"Neither did any of you." Foals leaving the library S4E15.png|The other fillies contemplate their hypocrisy. Wait, wasn't Twist supposed to be Apple Bloom's friend? CMC apologizing to Twilight S4E15.png|Sweetie Belle stealing one of Gob Bluth's catchphrases. "We've made a huge mistake." Apple Bloom feeling guilty S4E15.png Scootaloo gives Twilight assembled scooter S4E15.png Apple Bloom mixes one last potion S4E15.png Apple Bloom giving Twilight a flower S4E15.png Sweetie Belle levitating flower bud S4E15.png Twilight with flower in her mane S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "thanks..." S4E15.png Twilight looking back to CMC S4E15.png Twilight calling out to Sweetie Belle S4E15.png CMC looking back at Twilight S4E15.png Twilight giving the CMC a chance S4E15.png CMC happy again S4E15.png Spike carrying giant plate of nachos S4E15.png|That is a whooooolllle lotta nachos. Spike sees the foals have left S4E15.png Spike frustrated "aw, come on!" S4E15.png|Spike also doing his best Gob Bluth impression. Epilogue Sweetie Belle writing in friendship journal S4E15.png|Here we get the first journal entry not written by any of the mane six. Apple Bloom successful at potion making S4E15.png Twilight and Apple Bloom watch Scootaloo unicycle S4E15.png Sweetie Belle watches Scootaloo unicycle S4E15.png Sweetie Belle using magic S4E15.png|Swish and flick! Broom flying around the room S4E15.png|Oh, I get it! It's levi-''o''-sa, not levio-''sa''! Twilight "made so much progress" S4E15.png Twilight "see you next time" S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders about to leave library S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in disguise S4E15.png|The Crusaders incognito. CMC leaving library in disguise S4E15.png|Did Spike really have to throw all those nachos out? I'm sure Twilight would have eaten all of them! Twilight laughing S4E15.png|She's so cute when she laughs. Promotional Twitter promotional Twilight Time.png|Ponies vs. Zombie Ponies? (Pipsqueak's back) CMC wearing clothes promotional S4E15.jpg|Those are some weird glasses. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon behind Apple Bloom and Scootaloo promotional S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon by the pool S4E15.png ru:Twilight Time/Галерея